


The Library

by EroticRocktress, VeryNonyIdeas



Series: The Paige Turner Series [1]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Embedded Audio, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fanart, MC Paige (Love & Legends), Magic Cock, Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRocktress/pseuds/EroticRocktress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryNonyIdeas/pseuds/VeryNonyIdeas
Summary: While exploring the Library, Paige finds some interesting material to share with Helena....Some ideas can really grow on you.(If you intend to listen to the two sound clips, you're going to want headphones. ::smirks:: The are definitely NSFW.)EDIT: Images and Sound are a go! Let us know if any links break! Enjoy! ^_~





	The Library

**Note: internal dialogue is in** _italic._

 

 

It was a calm and cool evening. Wind gently flowed through the castle windows and into the library as Paige sat down to read through a few books that had caught her eye.

Elemental and manipulation magic. 

_*Intriguing. I wonder how that works?*_

Taking full advantage of the subdued and quiet library, which was now only lit by a small cluster of candles, she was able to spread out the handful of volumes she found on the topic and perused them without interruption.

***Flick....flick.....***  She examined each page slowly, absorbing the information held within the age old books, making mental notes of some that she thought Helena might find interesting...  

_*I wish Helena was back at the castle...I hope shes okay?*_

Her mind wandered as she examined the writing within, and she found herself cast back to the last time she felt the empowerment charm cast upon her by Helena. The feel of Helena's magic as it coursed through her body. Crawled along her skin. How it left her limbs tingling with strength. The power Helena wielded could take from her just as easily as it could give. Much like Helena herself. And oh, how gentle Helena was with her once the spell had faded. Strong arms held her close, amazed at how powerful the spell had been. How powerful _THEY_ were......together. 

Paige felt her mouth curl into a fond smile as she thought back on the memory.

_*Helena.........*_

Her smile turned wistful as she sighed. Continuing to flip through the pages, she lost herself in her wandering thoughts of Helena. Her mind caught a few words that broke her out of her musings and she had to quickly flip back a couple pages to check the titles of those previous chapters.

***Flick....flick.....*** _Manipulation of the Elements....._   ***Flick....***   _Of the Mind..._   ***Flick....flick.....*** _Of the....Body..._

"Oh? Hmm..." She wondered aloud to herself before leaning in for a closer look, taking in the information. Her eyes went wide for a moment, before she blushed deeply...not quite believing what she'd read.

_*Oh my god, I didn't think that was possible!*_

Paige reread what she found, making doubly sure that she was understanding what she was seeing. And, oh, it was far more than she could have ever possibly expected to find. It was indeed the real deal. Eagerly paying close attention to the incantation on the page, so she could tell Helena about it later, she found herself becoming lost in thought once more.

Yes, there was an incantation that aided in reproduction between those of the same gender, but there was also another version. A far more salacious version. Someone had taken the time to create an alternate incantation, one that seemed to be purely for the sake of slaking desires without worrying that the coupling would sire offspring. The sheer implications of that incantation...to manipulate the body...so that a woman could have the same parts as a man...and to be used _purely_ for pleasure. 

_*Oh, ho. Someone has a delightfully dirty mind. And I'm sure as hell happy that they decided to share what they learned.*_

Paige nibbled at her lower lip, grinning, as she began to picture the image of Helena sporting such an addition. She was not surprised find that her pulse had quickened slightly at the sheer thought...and that it had caused her to become steadily more wet. 

_*Huh...this realms version of a strap-on, I guess.*_

Paige shook her head in disbelief, letting out a breathy giggle, "Ah...she may not be up for that yet".  She slipped a bookmark to mark her place before closing the book, and leaned back in her chair. Her cheeks still warmed from her discovery.

_*Still....it's a **very** nice idea...*_

Closing her eyes, Paige let her mind wander freely. Picturing a scenario where Helena would be wearing this magnificent incantation. The strength and power Helena's body already possessed, coupled with the magically added appendage, would be sure to leave her writhing in ecstasy. Helena could take her to unexplored heights of pleasure. She could fill her in ways that were previously impossible. Reach whole new depths that Helena could... 

Paige shook her head, trying to break away from her increasingly explicit thoughts. She shivered from head to toe before letting out a slow, but shaky, sigh. The heat between her legs had grown to mimic that which she felt still lingered on her cheeks. Only now it had blossomed across her upper chest as well. She could only imagine how damp her panties had become. They were probably already a lost cause.

Squirming, she looked around. No one had come into the library in hours. The sun had long set, and most everyone had gone about their nightly routines. It was unlikely she'd be interrupted if she decided to...take things into her own hands, as it were.

_*It wouldn't hurt to indulge in a little daydreaming.*_  

Settling back into her chair, Paige let her hands slowly slide up along the line of her pants, feeling the increasing heat as she moved from her knees up to her thighs. Dipping downwards, she ran her fingers along the inner seam, lightly dragging her nails...imagining that it was Helena's hands upon her...inching closer to where she yearned to be touched. With the daydream already winding her up, she had no patience to draw this out. Unlacing her breaches for better access, she tugged them down slightly and let her hand finally slide right to where she was feeling the most need. She found the level of wetness she encountered to be both amusing and thrilling. 

It merely upped her arousal.

_*God, just the thought of Helena like this drives me crazy. I want her so badly right now!*_

Her hand had slowly begun to work her hips into a deliberate and rhythmic pace, rubbing circles around her clit, teasing her entrance. Panting, her other hand gently caressed her breasts, kneading the supple flesh beneath her tunic. Eager fingers sought out the stiff peaks that had formed... lightly circling one of the taught nibs. Each new stroke drew out a gasp, a moan, and even... a drawn out groan. It all inched Paige ever closer to her peak. Building with purpose. And all the while, she imagined that it was Helena with her. Every touch, every caress, every thought of her hot mouth on her aching flesh. 

Always Helena.

***Sighs***...."Mmmh......"

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Helena had been meeting with the council to secure further tactics against the Witch Queens defenses. Well, it had been more like a long series of meetings. Then there was also extra training with Altea as they worked together on improving her magic. Those training sessions had been in between the meetings. It was all horribly exhausting. Helena had practically fled to her horse once she had given all that she could to the preparation for battle and was finally allowed to leave and return to Lord Reiner's Castle. 

While it was suggested that she wait and start her trek back at first light, she declined. With determination, she set off as the sun made its way low on the horizon. Nightfall would not deter her. After a long and arduous ride back to the castle, the first thing on her mind was...

_*Paige....my love..*_

Helena had an almost renewed energy at the mere thought of being with her love once again. Upon finally making her way beyond the castle gates, and to the stables, she jumped off of her steed and handed the reins to the awaiting stable boy. The young man startled at seeing the impressive former General, fumbling the reigns that were placed in his hands, but she paid him no mind. Helena merely nodding her head once in thanks as she took her leave. The manner had been curt, but still polite.

She entered the castle, noting that everything had been lit purely by torches and candles, splashing light in ways that made the castle seem almost magical in and of itself. It had grown quite late during her travel, and the sun had long set while she was on the road. Still, there was hope that Paige might still be awake as she did tend to favor the night hours.

"Paige? ...My Love?"

She looked in their bed chamber. The sheets were still made. Paige's armor remained hanging on one side of the room, orderly and polished, but her boots were gone. 

_*She isn't here...hmm, maybe she is talking with Solaire?*_

She made her way to the kitchens. Her footsteps echoed along the empty halls as many of its residents had already turned in for the night. The smell of food reached Helena long before she made it to the door. Something savory that had her mouth watering, but she ignored her cravings and focused on her task at hand.

***Creeeak***

She pushed the door open and found Solaire at the fireplace, working away at the stew that bubbled above the flames...but no sign of Paige.

Solaire's started at the sudden appearance of Helena, but didn't appear to be entirely displeased by the interruption.

"Welcome back Helena, can I get you anything?" 

Solaire's warm smile was always a surprise. That anyone could look upon her and give her such a greeting was still something that Helena didn't quite believe she deserved. Not given her past affiliations. With the blood that would stain her hands for a lifetime. And surely not with the guilt she bore over the atrocities once committed; all in the name of another and the empty promises that had filled her heart. 

Yet, ever since she had joined with the people she had once called enemies, to fight against the Witch Queen, and had proven her loyalty, this warming in regards to her presence had become unexpectedly welcome. It made her feel like she was apart of something. Accepted. 

And it was all because of the one woman who saw that she was worthy of this chance. Of a future. Of love.

_*Paige*_

Helena smiled back and shook her head gently, "No, thank you. Have you seen Paige?"

Solaire nodded excitedly, breaking out into another brilliant smile, "Yes! She mentioned she was going into the Library to pass the time 'til you returned"

Helena nodded once in thanks. As she motioned to go, she stops herself and looks back, "Goodnight, Solaire."

She closed the door and headed toward the library, feeling her heart begin to beat a little faster in anticipation of seeing the woman she loves.

She eagerly approached the door of the Library, which was open slightly ajar. Gentle light spilled out into the hall from the room beyond. Reaching for the door, Helena froze in place as a familiar voice reached her ears...

"Aaahh......mmmh........ ***shallow breaths***......Helena..."

_*Wait...is that...oooh! Oh! OH MY!*_

Helena blushed fiercely as she realized what was happening only a few feet away from her. Paige always had this affect on her. The soft noises her lover made never failed to stir her arousal. And the knowledge that Paige was thinking of her while she was pleasuring herself? 

Helena groaned as she bit her lip at the thought. 

_*Oh, how I wonder what desires are filling her fantasies right now? And which ones I might bring to reality.*_

She smiled at such a deviously delightful thought. There were so many things she could do to Paige. But there would be time for that soon enough. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and slowly opened the door to find her lover in a very disheveled state. Helena had known what to expect, but that still hadn't prepared her for the erotic scene before her.

Paige had broken into a glow, one hand up her tunic, revealing part of the flat planes of her stomach, while the other hand was moving steadily, pleasing herself. Her eyes were closed and she had bitten her lip in an attempt to stifle the noises she was making. Her neck arched as she let her head fall back slowly in pure ecstasy. From where she stood, Helena could still hear the little whimpers that Paige let out as she drew out her pleasure. 

Paige let out a needy whine, "Oh, please...ah...yes."

With that plea, a switch had been flipped and Helena's eyes went from shocked to seductive in an instant. She quietly walked over to Paige, not wanting to interrupt just yet, but needing a closer look. Her hungry gaze took in the flush of Paige's cheeks, how her chest moved with each pant, how her muscles strained as she worked herself up into a fervor. Helena could never get over how gorgeous Paige looked, especially during moments such as these. Helena found herself biting the corner of her lip as she became overwhelmed with need. She wanted to watch her lover writhe in pleasure some more, but the sight before her was too much to resist. She had to touch. To taste. Before she knew it, Helena found herself leaning forward and the press of her lips against Paige's made her eyes roll back in bliss.

***Gasp***

Paige inhaled deeply through her nose. Shocked by the sudden kiss, her eyes widen for a brief moment before she recognized that it was Helena kissing her. She blushed hard as she melted into the slow and purposeful caress of lips. Before she could lose herself in the kiss, her hands moved to touch Helena's shoulders and she pulled away...

Paige bit her lip, barely containing a groan at being interrupted. She had been so close. The quickly building orgasm faded, but the desire remained. Simmering until stoked again. She stared up at Helena, noting the flush in her cheeks. There was blatant need held within Helena's gaze. A hunger. That look alone made her body clench in desire and squirm. 

_*Helena...*_

Delighted that her lover had returned to her at such an opportune moment, Paige broke into a mischievous grin. It was almost as if her desires had conjured Helena purely by magic. That thought made her smile even brighter.

"I'm so happy that you're back, sweetheart. I have missed you so much."

Helena looked deeply into Paige's eyes before flashing them downward, noting the trousers that were now bunched around Paige's ankles, and then back again. 

Helena arched an eyebrow, "I can see that, my love. And what has driven you to such a compromising situation, I wonder?"

Helena followed Paige's gaze as it slid over to the book laying open on the table. Paige took shallow breaths, trying to compose herself, as Helena leaned forward, over Paige, giving her a fantastic view of her cleavage in her new armor.

_*OMG, shes sooooo fucking hot in her armor.*_

Helena moved the book closer and began to look through the pages.

***flick....flick.....***  She licked the pad of her thumb slowly and continued.  ***flick....flick.....***

Paige was entranced by the sight. The warmth radiating off of Helena's body was like a gentle touch that merely increased the ever present blush encompassing her body. And still, she watched. The deliberate draw of a pink tongue against her thumb. How it then peaked between Helena's lips as she focused on her reading. It was simultaneously cute and arousing.

_*Only Helena could make reading a book sexy.*_

Unaware of how her lover was watching her, Helena continued looking through the book. She had found a page that had some notes sticking out from it it and flips opens to that section, glancing over at Paige briefly. Whatever was worth noting must have been quite interesting if it had left Paige in such a state. Paige blushed harder and smiled shyly, looking down before meeting her eyes again. 

Helena smiled fondly at her love before looking back at the book. After thoroughly examining the page, Helena's eyebrow arched again and she turned to look deep into Paige's eyes.

"You wish to try this?" Helena pinned her with a sharp gaze.

That look always made Paige squirm...

_*Good lord, **yes** , I want to try this!*_

...and she blushed anew, looking briefly down at Helena's lips. 

_*GAH! Stop being a thirsty bisexual for one minute and focus!*_

Paige took a calming breath, closing her eyes briefly.

_*I want this, but I'm not going to press her. I'm just going to be honest. I'm not going to push. This is her choice to make. I'm fine with whatever she wants to do.*_

Having made up her mind, Paige opened her eyes. The directness of Helena's gaze was almost too much to hold, but Paige's desire gave her the strength needed to look back into those deep pools of blue again... 

"Only if you are okay with doing this. I don't ever want to put you into a situation where you were not comfortable with what we were doing." 

Paige held Helena's gaze, always supportive and willing to let the topic go if Helena found it to be too much.

"Hmm..." Helena pulled away and stood up fully. Never breaking eye contact as she stood back and slowly unclipped the gold finish over her gloves, removing them entirely and placing them on the table.

"Stand up." Helena says in her calm, but commanding tone. Without even thinking of the current state she was in, Paige leapt to her feet. She knew what to do and instantly what to say if things got to be too much. 

_*It's not like I've ever had to use our safety word.*_

The thought of surrendering to Helena, of giving all control to the woman before her, had her clenching her thighs together in excitement. It was something they both needed. No shame. No games. Just pure trust, and joining on a level that no one could else compare. Her entire body quivered with anticipation. She always loved giving herself to Helena like this. 

"Undress me." 

Paige heard the command loud and clear, and she eagerly obeyed. She kicked off her pants so as not to ruin the moment by tripping on them, and made her quick work of unclipping various parts of Helena's beautiful armor. As she slid each piece off and placed them onto the table, she made sure not to touch the tantalizing flesh as it was exposed. She hadn't been given permission...

Yet. 

Moving behind Helena, Paige swept her golden locks to the side so that she can get at the clasps at the back. As she removed the final piece of armor, Paige became very aware that she was not seeing the usual blue undergarments she had become accustomed to. Staring at Helena's back, she traced the intricate gold on brown design with her eyes. She felt her heartbeat steadily quicken as Helena slowly turned around...

_*lkejskltshdfjasdflks*_

Paige could not quite forms the words, hell, her MIND had even turned into a gibbering mess, but she also couldn't stay gawping at Helena...

_*Gah! Brain! Do the **THING**!*_

"Wow...y-you look....."

_*...Bravo, brain. You tried.*_

Helena walked over and placed a finger on Paige's lips to quieten her, before slowly drawing the finger down her lips to her chin and lifting it so that Paige would meet her gaze. 

"Are you ready?" 

Paige nodded eagerly.

_*For you? Always.*_

Helena then broke character for a moment, closing her eyes and saying an incantation in her native tongue. She could feel a tingling sensation all over her body as if Helena's magic was drawing slightly from her. Paige let her eyes wander... traveling along the curves of Helena's body. They followed the line of her jaw, down her delicate neck, along her strong shoulders and firm arms, across her luscious breasts and then moved down to her toned stomach before she noticed that something seemed to be growing from under Helena's undergarments. 

Something long...and hard.

_*Oh my god....it's working*_

Paige held back a groan as she watched the shaft grow. It was a little thicker than she imagined, but nothing she couldn't work with. It strained against Helena's undergarments, being held flat against her abdomen.  

Helena gasped and opened her eyes as the magic finished its work. She had a look in her eyes of renewed lust as she looked down at the new addition to her body, moving her hand to touch it. Helena quivered at how sensitive it felt. Each time her fingers ran along her shaft it twitched by itself. Pulsating with need.

She was hard and ready. 

Helena looked back at Paige, leveling her with a lusty stare, "Would you be willing to touch me?"  

Her lover smiled gently and nodded, "Yes."  

Paige eagerly closed the distance between them. She rose up onto the balls of her feet, grasping Helena's face and pulling her into a deep kiss, open mouthed and uninhibited. Her hands wandered, travelling down along Helena's neck, stopping briefly at her shoulders. Paige stilled her motions, fighting against her desire to continue, so that she could check in with Helena. 

"May I undress you?" Paige asked. 

Helena nods, allowing Paige to continue as they returned to the kiss. Her hands caressed Helena's breasts over the bra, enjoying the feel of them under the new garment. Paige's lips moved on to pepper kisses along Helena's jaw line and down to the pulse of her neck, flicking her tongue and leaving a wet trail along her collarbone.

"Mmmm...my love...." Helena moaned, eyes closing at the blissful sensations.

Helena's breath hitched as she felt her bra come undone and drop to the floor, leaving both her breast bare. The nipples quickly hardened when exposed to the cool air, excited, and inviting. Paige's mouth watered at the sight, and kissed her way downward, meeting her hands as she moved to palm Helena's breasts. Her thumbs brushed over the stiff nibs, eliciting a stuttered gasp from Helena. She captures one in her mouth and gently swirled her tongue, sucking as she pulls away. The sensations brought on by Paige's hot mouth, and tongue drove Helena to moan and grip tightly onto her lover's shoulders for balance. Paige switched, giving the other breast just as much attention, gently circling with her thumb, licking and sucking. This time, teasing it with a gentle scrape teeth. 

***Gasp*** "Oh! Oh, yes. Mmm...don't stop."

Paige grinned, and continued worshiping Helena's breasts. Relishing in every gasp, and whimper drawn from Helena. She held onto Helena, running her hands along her sides, savoring the feel of soft skin and taught muscles. One hand moved to tease the underside of Helena's breasts, fingers lightly skimming them, before traveling down the bare plane of Helena's abs. They both stopped. Paige had now reached the band of Helena's undergarments, and the straining shaft held within. Anticipation was thick in the air, and their panting breathes had paused as if the moment was frozen in time. 

_*It's right there...so close...I can feel the heat of it. It's practically begging to be touched.*_

Paige looked up at Helena. She could see the burning need in her eyes, pupils blown wide with desire. Panting, Helena stared back. Words trapped behind her need. Silently begging for Paige's touch as she watched her lover's hand inch closer... lower, and lower. Paige was torn between watching Helena's face and watching her hand as she tentatively touched the tip of the shaft. It twitched. 

"Oh!" She pulls her hand away, startled at the movement. 

Helena's soft gasp quickly turns into a strangled whine as she is denied further stimulation.

Her grip tightens on Paige's shoulders, her whole body shuddering with intense need. With her eyes closed, she implores, "It's okay my love......touch me. Please. I need, I need you to touch me."

The desire laced in that plea drives Paige to slide her free hand around to the back of Helena's head and pull her down into another deep kiss, letting her fingers gently touch the tip of Helena's shaft, slowly moving her fingers around the girth of her to hold her fully in the palm of her hand. Paige can feel Helena's pulse beating within her grasp.  Paige begins to move her hand down the shaft right to the base making Helena moan into her mouth, she brings her hand back up and lets her fingers feel every vein, every contour as she reaches the head and lets her thumb gently rub over the top briefly before grasping and sliding back down the shaft. 

Helena pulls away from the deep kiss with a gasp, "Oh....Paige...that feels so good!"

Repeating the motions as Helena's hips move in time with Paige's strokes. Paige could feel Helena begin to quiver as her hand worked a little faster, causing Helena's breath to hitch.  Paige glanced at Helena's face, her eyes had rolled back briefly with the intense sensations that she was feeling, and quickly realizes that she could make Helena explode at any moment.

"Ahh.... ***hisses***....my love....I-I think...I..."

This was not Paige's first rodeo, she feels Helena's member almost vibrate with energy right before she comes.

_*Oh no, she's not coming just yet.*_

Paige slows right down, watching Helena's face and noting the expressions. Her mouth hung open slightly, eyes closed, frowning in protest for slowing down. Paige let a cheeky smile creep across her face as she turns her grip so that her finger tips press on the big vein on the underside of the shaft, giving it a squeeze.  

Paige is enraptured by the sight of Helena coming undone right in front of her. Watching her reach bliss in such a way. It's an amazing sight to behold...

...her breathing heavy, moaning her name, gripping the back of Paige's head before she feels a final shudder. Helena looks down, surprised at the intensity and that she had not made a mess everywhere. She met Paige's half lidded stare with a smile and bit the corner of her lip. 

Paige looked far too pleased with herself.  Still holding on to Helena's shaft, she gently released her grip and let result of Helena's first orgasm slowly release onto her tunic.

_*Well...it’s not like I have a Kleenex on hand, so the tunic will just have to do.*_

Helena's smile turned devious.

_*Oh? She wants to play? I'll play.*_

She would make Paige pay for her cheekiness. 

"Nnngh!"*pant*

Helena captured Paige in another searing kiss and groaned deeply into her lover's mouth as she became overwhelmed by the sensation, filling her entire body with renewed need. She pulled Paige flush against her, trapping her hand between them. Turning and moving forward until Paige bumped up against the bookcase by the table. The shelves dig into Paige's back briefly before they shift to the flat space between the stacks. A firm, and flat surface to brace themselves against. Bruises already begin to blossom where she had bumped against the shelves, but she barely registered it as Helena rocked her hips into her, grinding her hard member against her abdomen. Helena kissed down to Paige's neck, sucking at her pulse point.

"Ah, Helena... ***pant***...please, I need." She whined as she writhed, "I need... ***pant* *pant***...to feel you. ***pant*** Oh, god, please...  Fuck, this... ***pant*** ...this thing needs to go."

Paige frantically pulled at her tunic, hands shaking in desperate need to get it off. Blinded by lust, Helena growled, grabbing the tunic at the opening of the neck and ripping it down the middle. Paige gasped at the sight of Helena loosing control like that, and felt an instant flood of arousal. They pulled off the tattered remains of the tunic, and tossed them to the floor. Needing to have nothing between them, Helena quickly shimmied her undergarments to the ground, and kicked them away. Mere moments passed before they crashed together once more. Paige shuddered in ecstasy as she felt Helena bare breast press up against her own. No barriers. Only hot skin against one another. 

"Yes... ***pant*** ohhh, Helena, please... ***pant*** ...more," came Paige's drawn out groan... 

...and Helena's answering growl. 

Paige felt Helena's strong hands slid down her sides and onto her thighs, nails scraping along the sensitive skin, before being lifted up and pinned more solidly between Helena and the stacks. Only now, Helena's hard shaft was pressed right against her wet folds. Paige clung to Helena's shoulders as she wrapped her legs around Helena's waist, pulling her even tighter against her. Feeling just how hard Helena had become, and how wet it made Paige, was almost too much. Both groaned at the intense sensations brought on as Helena began to rock her hips, coating her shaft with Paige's arousal. The tip brushed by Paige's clit with each stroke, causing her to whimper and whine. The feeling of the silky wet heat of her lover against her shaft drove Helena wild. Each sound pulled from her love just pushed her lust to greater heights. 

"Oh...Paige... ***pant***  ...my love. This feels...oooooh...yes... ***pant***...nnngh...it feels so... ***pant*** good...but, I...I need...I...ohhh." 

Helena buried her face back into the crook of Paige's neck, grazing her teeth across her pulse point as she growled.

"Fuuuuck. ***pant***  Oh, yes... ***pant*** please... ***pant*** inside... ***pant*** please...please  ***gasp***...I need you inside me. ***pant*** Right now. ***pant*** Oh god, Helena take me... ***pant*** PLEASE!" 

Helena fumbled to hold Paige while also get herself lined up properly. Eager to have her lover inside her, Paige grabbed Helena's hand, guiding her. The moment the head of her shaft began to sink within Paige's tight, wet, heat... it's almost too much. Helena's mouth hung open in a silent cry as she slid the head past the tight ring of muscle, and sunk her shaft in to the hilt. 

"Uuuuuuh!" Paige moaned.

All that could be heard in the Library was the sounds of their panting as they adjusted to the new sensations of their coupling. Their eyes met in wonder at this novel experience that they got to share together. To be joined in a way that was both familiar and new.

Of being filled by Helena. Having a part of her deep, and throbbing inside her.

Of having Paige wrapped around her newly formed shaft. Being inside the woman she loves in a way that she never had before. Feeling the pulsing grip around her member. So hot, tight, and oh so very wet.

And, as if her hips had a mind of their own, Helena began to thrust slowly. Her eyes rolled back Paige's inner muscles quivered around her member, gripping her, stroking her from within. Each jog of her hips intensified this feeling. This need to stay deep inside and feel every muscle flicker and twinge from excitement. She loathed the idea of not being buried between Paige's legs, but her body still urged her to move, to thrust, to reach completion.

_*Not yet.*_

Only Helena's iron clad control kept her from pounding her throbbing length deep inside Paige and losing herself to pleasure. No, she couldn't give in like that. Not before Paige got used to her new girth. Only then would she consider relinquishing her hold on her desires. 

For now, she pulled out only half way before sliding back inside. 

***Thud...thud...thud***

Paige groaned in pleasure with each thrust. 

_*Fuck. She's so deep.*_

"God, Helena! ***pant*** Nnngh, please... ***pant***...more... ***pant***  ...I need more!"

With a deep growl, Helena braced her right arm behind Paige on the shelf, securing her hold, and increasing the speed of her thrusts. Each one driving her aching shaft deeper within Paige, and shaking the shelves themselves. Books bounced closer to the edges of the shelves and threatened to fall with the power of her desire. Overwhelmed by the need to please her love, and to chase the release that they both yearned for.

***Thud......thud.....thud....thud...thudthudthud***

Paige's grip tightened on Helena, painting her shoulders and upper back with light scratching, as she adjusted to Helena's punishing pace. Caught between the unforgiving hardness at her back, and the one between her legs. She would be very sore when they were done, but she didn't care. Every bruise, every aching muscle, every cry that burst from her lips would be worth it. Paige was so close now. Every rock of Helena's hips drove her senses higher, reaching out towards orgasm.

***Gasp*** "Ah! ***pant*** Nnngh... ***pant*** Yes...oh, yes... ***pant***...oh, like that. ***pant*** Ah, ah, yes... ***pant***

Paige locked her legs around Helena's waist, shifting the angle of her hips so that Helena's thrust could reach even deeper. The head of her shaft rubbed against the sensitive tissue just inside Paige's entrance. The jogging of her hips caused the muscles to rhythmically quake around her, pulling a gasp from Paige each time.

"Oooooh, fuuuuck... ***pant***....nnngh.... ***pant***  Aaah...Paige... ***pant***...oh god... ***pant***...you... ***pant*** You feel so good inside... ***pant***...Nnnnh... So _hot_. And soooo _tight_."

The bookshelf creaked louder in protest to the rough coupling it was suffering under. 

_*Shit, I hope we don't break this. The library's probably not the best place to be fucked into next week but...oh fuck, she did **not** just say that. Good lord...fuck it. If we break the shelf, then we'll deal with it later.*_

Helena focused in on Paige's face as she kept driving her entire length in and out of her, watching how each thrust brought her love closer and closer to the edge of bliss. She could feel how Paige's inner walls quivered and gripped at her length. Squeezing her on the down-stroke, greedily trying to keep her sheathed within. 

***thud..thud..thud..thud...***

"Oh..... ***pant*** YES...... ***pant***...Helena.... ***pant***...don't stop, ohh!"

They both let out unified moans and found their breathing had begun to sync with each other. Helena closed her eyes to take in more of how Paige felt inside. She could feel the intensity enveloping her shaft, how her love's body was desperately trying to reach its peak. Pulsing. Throbbing. It made Helena feel like she was ready to burst from that sensation alone.

***Thud...thud....thud...thud...***

Helena groaned as she let her mouth fall open, panting steadily as she looked deep into Paige's half lidded eyes. Her love had been driven beyond need. Teetering on the edge of becoming blinded by lust. With only Helena as her anchor, keeping her from being completely swept away. 

_*And I was the one who brought her to this point.*_

Helena's lips curled upward into an open mouthed smile, brimming with determined and desire.

_*Mine.*_

Only Paige got to see this side of Helena. The confidence. The drive. The passion. All that simmered under the skin of the woman that she loved more than anything in this world or the last. She surrendered herself to Helena. Her heart. Her soul. Her body. It was all etched with Helena's name. And that thought alone drove Paige wild.

***Pant***  "Oh god.... ***pant***....yes...uuuuuuh ***pant***....fuck me, Helena  ***pant*** fuck me harder ***pant*** Nnngh.... ***pant*** Harder!"

Helena was happy to oblige. 

All rational thought left her at this point, as Paige's head rolled to the side, unable to hold Helena's powerful gaze. She was so close. All she could do now was hold on tight and beg for more.

"Please...oh... ***pant***...Helena, I... ***pant*** I need....Ooooooh, oh god... ***groan***...fill me...I need you... ***pant***...I need you to come inside me... ***pant*** Oh, Helena, PLEASE..."

Helena let out a string of curses in her native tongue as Paige's pleas spurred her on.

***Thud thud thud thud thud thud***

The bookshelf creaked loudly as Helena thrust harder and faster, determined to give her love what she craved.

"Paige... ***pant***...I... ***groan***...I want that too...oh... ***pant***...how I want that... ***pant***...nnnngh, need to... ***pant***...fill you."

Paige groaned before she hungrily pulled Helena into a hard, messy kiss. One of her hands traveled down Helena's back, feeling how Helena had broken out into a glisten. Both of her hands then slid across the slick, hot skin of her lover's lower back, stopping briefly at the small of her back before moving to the shapely curve of her ass. Her nails dug into the supple flesh as she urged Helena to thrust deeper. 

Pulling away from the kiss to breathe, Paige lost herself in Helena's lust filled eyes. Pupils blown and wild with desire.

_*So fucking hot.*_

Sweat dripped down Helena's forehead, glinting under the gleam of the candlelight. Her whole body was slick with the sweat from her exertions, and each muscle shown with the effort put into fucking Paige harder than she had ever experienced before. It was a hypnotizing sight, as Helena's shoulders flexed while she held Paige in place. 

And with a twist of her hips, Helena hits that one spot Paige needed to be tipped over the edge.

"Oh, Helena... ***pant*** oh, oh fuck... ***pant***...yes, oh, yes, yes yes yes, aaaahh!!!" Paige arches back, clamping down tightly as her body quaked in orgasm. Helena groaned, but her hips don't stop. Each thrust wrings another burst of pleasure from Paige. 

Helena growled into Paige's shoulder as the powerful orgasm drives her towards her own. 

"Paige... ***pant***...nnngh, fuck...oh, nnnnngh," Helena's body goes rigid as she gives one last thrust, burying herself to the hilt, climaxing harder than she thought had ever imagined. Her shaft throbs before spilling her pleasure deep within Paige. Each burst causing her hips to jerk, thrusting even though she's as deep as she can go. The bookshelf cracked under the powerful grip Helena had on it. While her other hand held Paige's hips tightly, surely leaving bruises in the shape of her fingers, and yet she was unwilling to give up the control of this moment.

"Ooohhh," Paige groaned, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as Helena's release causes her to climax once more. Her inner muscles spasm, unconsciously pulling more from Helena's shaft. 

They cling to one another as their bodies twitch, aftershocks of their explosive orgasms still rippling through them. Helena lifted her face from Paige's neck once she felt her orgasm had faded enough to regain her focus. Noting that she had unconsciously bitten Paige whilst in the throws of passion. She hadn't broken the skin, but there was no hiding that the mark had come from their intense lovemaking. 

"Oh, my love. I'm so sorry." 

Paige wasn't as quick to recover and was still blissfully floating on the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of her life. In a daze, she could only reply with, "Huh?"

"Your neck. I didn't mean to bite you like that."

Flexing her neck, Paige felt the ache, but wasn't mad. She'd wear Helena's mark like a badge of honor.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt. And, besides, I really don't mind when you mark me like that."

Blushing, Helena moved to kiss the bruised bite mark, "If you are sure...then, alright."

The only thing that ached right now was currently still being occupied by a still very hard Helena. She could feel how some of the mess they made had begun to make its way down her thighs, and she definitely wanted to make sure they cleaned up before they left a puddle in the library.

"Hey, um, as much as I loooooove feeling you inside me like this, could we perhaps take this somewhere with more padding? And maybe some towels? We're making a bit of a mess over here."

"Oh!" Helena blushed before gently pulling herself free. Even that small movement caused them both to groan, stoking the still burning embers of their lust.

Paige wobbled on her feet once she was let down. They had effectively turned to jello. A sure sign of a job well done.

"How are your legs holding up? I'm pretty sure I'd fall over if I tried to move on mine," Paige smirked at Helena, who merely chuckled in reply.

"It's true that they are less sturdy than they were a moment ago, but I think I should be able to manage the short walk to our bedchamber." She scooped Paige up into her arms, "And don't worry. If you're legs cannot hold you, then I shall carry you."

Laughing, Paige threw her arms around Helena's neck and nuzzled her, "My hero."

As Helena made her way towards the door, Paige couldn't help but make an observation.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you're rock hard magic trick is kinda poking me in the thigh right now."

Grunting in slight embarrassment, "Ah, forgive me. It seems that the magic is not quite spent." She arched a brow in challenge, "Would you be up for another round, my love?"

Paige grinned, "Oh, hell yes! Just, you know, I hear that if an erection like that lasts for more than 4 hours, then you should seek out a medical magician."

Helena paled in response.

Paige instantly regretted worrying her lover, and made to sooth her, "I'm kidding. I'm totally kidding." She kissed Helena softly, keeping it as a brush of lips until Helena warmed into the kiss, returning it with a sigh of relief.

Breaking away briefly, Paige had to make one more request, "But, uh, could we take a bath first? My body can only take so much punishment, and I don't want to mess up the sheets any more than we probably will. Plus, I promise that I can give you some extra special treatment while we relax in the tub."

"What kind of special treatment?"

With a grin, she kissed up Helena's neck until she reached her ear, "The kind that involves my tongue, and your new friend down there."

_*Based on the shudder that just got out of Helena, it would be a miracle if we even make it down the hall, let alone to the bed. Oh well. Totally worth it.*_

 

_**The end...for now.** _

**Author's Note:**

> When two filthy minds come together in such a delightfully devious way...you end up with things like this. Sexy Art, Sexy Scenes, and Sexy Sounds. ::waggles eyebrows::
> 
> This is the first piece co-created between the ever talented EroticRocktress and myself. Please, let us know what you think. Should we make a sequel? Do you want MOAR?


End file.
